My Sweet Bennett II
by yolione13
Summary: Summary: Bonnie gets stuck with clean up duty once again but things get a little heated when Kol decides to pay her a little visit...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bonnie gets stuck with clean up duty once again but things get a little heated when Kol decides to pay her a little visit...

Bonnie sighed as she picked up the leftover decorations from the decade ball she didn't go to. She of course couldn't go because she was stuck on witch duty. She loved being a witch but it did have its draw backs. She missed a lot of things….important things. Sometimes she felt like life was passing her by. She tied the garbage bag and placed it next to the custodial closet. She felt a soft breeze lift the loose strands of her french braid. She turned her head. The hallway was empty. At least that is what she thought.

Bonnie looked around. Everything looked fine. Nothing really looked out of place. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Your losing it Bon…"

Bonnie continued picking up the leftover decorations when her phone rang.

"Hello…"

"Hey Bon…"

"Care I thought you were suppose to meet me here…what happened?"

"Sorry Bon…I'm running a little late…"

"Care…"

"I'm sorry Bon…I'll make it quick I promise."

"Carrroline…fine…but you owe me big!" Bonnie huffed as she slammed her phone closed.

"Ahhh!" Bonnie yelled. She was so tired of being picking up after everybody else. She walked over to the row of lockers in the hall and started to kick them with all her might. Kick. Kick. Bang. Bang. Kick.

"Your a little feisty thing…"

Bonnie turned around slowly. "Kol." She said as she swallowed the lump that was threatening to choke her.

"Bonnie Bennet." Kol said as he smirked at the stunning witch.

"Kol…what do you want…" She said as she put her hands on her hips. She would not let him rattle her.

Kol put his hands in his black jean pocket. He leaned on the dented locker. He shrugged his shoulders. "I was looking for something I lost…"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "You lost something? What your soul?" She said as she looked at him defiantly.

Kol flashed towards her. He heard her heart start to pound faster. "You wound me Bonnnie Bennet…" He said in a husky whisper. His eyes lowered to her bottom lip, it was starting to tremble.

"You don't have a heart…Kol…" Bonnie said.

Kol grabbed the stray strand of hair that escaped her braid and tucked it behind her ear. She flinched slightly. "What are you doing?" She said looking at the movements of his hands. He was leaning in closer. What was he doing?

" I was just admiring your beautiful green eyes…"

Kol whispered as he leaned in to her ear. Bonnie opened her eyes wide. His touch was sending sparks all over her body. What is he doing? "I…" Bonnie muttered.

"Speechless…I do have that affect on the ladies…" Kol said smugly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Agh!" She said as she tried to pushed Kol away from her. Kol held her hands preventing her from moving. She narrowed her eyes. "Kol…"

Kol put her hands over her head. He walked closer to her. She took steps back. Slowly they danced until her back hit the front of one of the lockers. "What is it about you Bennet witches that is so alluring….?" He held both of her hands in one of his as the other hand caressed the side of her face. He brushed her cheek with the top of his knuckles. Bonnie closed her eyes. His touch sent a wave of heat down her spine. The energy she felt sent a ripple down to her core. She bit the side of her cheek. A moan was threatening to escape. No. She would not allow it. She couldn't.

Kol smirked as he heard the thumping of her pounding heart. He leaned in and caressed the tip of his lips on her neck. Bonnie sighed. Kol kissed her slowly starting under her ear lobe until he reached her collarbone. Bonnie let out a soft moan. Kol released her hands. His fingers traced a trail from her shoulders down to the top of her heaving chest. He smiled as he stared into her mesmerizing green eyes. She bit the bottom of her lip. "Bonnie Sheila Bennet…if you keep doing that I will not be able to control myself…"

"Is that right Kol Mikaelson?" Bonnie said as she started to bat her eyes. She pushed her chest up leaning closer to the original.

Kol lowered his eyes. A smile emerged on his face. "Bonnie…" He leaned in and kissed her lips softly at first. Sucking lightly on the bottom and then on the top. Bonnie moaned as she bit his bottom lip. Kol groaned. His body was hardening underneath hers. He loosened his grip on her hands. He placed his hands on her back giving it a soft squeeze. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. She wanted him closer to him. She needed to feel his skin on hers. Her senses were becoming overrun with his sweet scent. His hands reached down giving her bottom a tight squeeze. She moaned as he continued his ministrations. Her mind was racing. Every inch of her skin was being ignited. He lifted her up holding her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Kol growled. He pulled his head back and smiled at her desire filled eyes. "Someone is being a naughty girl…" He said purring every word.

Bonnie chuckled. She grabbed a handful of his hair. He hissed at the pleasure and pain he felt. She leaned in and kissed his neck. She bit and suckled every inch of his neck. He hissed.

Bonnie lowered her hands she needed to run her hands on his chest. She unbuttoned each button of his dark gray shirt taking her time. Each moment she spent on each button sent a flood of blissful torture to Kol's very soul.

"Bonnie…" He whispered. His voice barely audible.

Bonnie fondled his chest painfully slow. Her fingers circled each nipple twisting and tugging until her touch was the only thing he craved. Kol groaned softly. He lifted her skirt up. His fingers pushed her lace panties to the side. She beca,me wet in anticipation. His fingers circled her hearth. Bonnie tighten her grip on his shoulders. Her nails penetrated his skin piercing his flesh. A drop of blood fell from the open wound sending him into a frenzy. He kissed her crimson lips taking her in. He needed to consume her completely. Her scent was maddening.

His fingers plunged her wet folds sending a medley of sweet vibrations through her body. Bonnie closed her eyes feeling her body tighten underneath him. She was so close.

"Bonnie…helllo?"

Kol did not cease his torture. He just smirked at the look of embarrassment on her face. He leaned in and whispered in her ear," We're not done yet my sweet Bennett…" In a flash he grabbed onto Bonnie and flashed her into the nearest closet.

Bonnie held on to Kol's shoulder for dear life. Bonnie ducked her head down and felt the breeze on her cheek from the momentary flight into the small custodial closet. "Kol what are we…"

Kol attacked her mouth with an assault of kisses rendering her speechless. He was starting to loose control his body was aching for relief. She lowered her hands trying to relieve Kol from his constrains. Kol hissed as Bonnie's hands started to stroke his hardening shaft. Her hands tighten around his girth.

Kol groaned "Bonnie…" He said in an agonizing whisper. He quickly moved her hands from inside of him she huffed for a second. What? Why?

Kol held on to her tight bottom and plunged into her. Her grip on him did not cease. The deeper he thrusted into her the harder her grip on him became. He kissed her ferociously his tongue dancing with hers.

"Bonnie…."

Bonnie opened her eyes. She knew she should go but she was feeling too good to stop. She leaned in closer to his ear and bit the bottom of his left earlobe. Kol closed his eyes he was so close. He thrusted into her a few more times. He never wanted his moment to stop but his body surrendered to her spell. He gave her one last thrust before he was defeated. He held onto her for what seemed like hours, his head resting on her chest. He needed to catch his breath. Bonnie smiled blissfully. How could someone so bad make her feel so good? She caressed his soft brown hair running her fingers through them. He looked up and kissed her softly on her lips.

Bonnie smiled giving him another soft kiss.

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She needed to go. She unwrapped her legs from Kol's waist and slowly slide down his trembling body. She stepped back and fixed her clothes as best as possible. She searched the floor for her panties and remembered they were shredded. She picked up the sliver of lace ribbons and gave Kol a hard look. She raised her eyebrows.

Kol tighten his belt buckle and grinned. He grabbed the lace pieces and put it in his pocket.

Bonnie's eyes opened wide. "Kol?"

Kol smiled and gave her a long kiss. "Something to remember you by…"

Before Bonnie could respond he flashed out of the closet. Bonnie bit her lip and shook her head. She took deep breath and walked out of the closet.

"Bonnie where were you? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Bonnie looked up and jumped slightly. "Caroline you scared me…"

Caroline frowned slightly. "Bonnie Bennett what were you doing in the janitor closet?" Caroline said as she put her hands on her hips.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I was…I was…looking for some garbage bags…"

Caroline eyed her friend closely. "Bonnie..?"

"What?" Bonnie said innocently.

Caroline eye's opened wide. She opened her mouth and closed it. "Bonnie Bennett were you having sex…?"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Caroline we have a lot of work to do…" Bonnie said as she walked away.

Caroline flashed in front of her friend. "Bonnie spill…who was it…?

"Caroline you know I don't kiss and tell…" Bonnie said smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caroline was sitting in front of her vanity reapplying her mascara. News of the twenties ball was humming in the small town. She looked at the invitation and rolled her eyes. Damn Rebekah. Why must she do everything over the top. What was she trying to prove. She was already a powerful thousand year old original vampire. She huffed. She looked at her updue and turned her head. She added a few feathers. She curled and finished twisting her hair.

.Ding.

Caroline got up and dismissed her alarm. She wanted to get to the ball early to supervise. Rebekah may have a milleninal amount of years living in this world but that doesn't mean she should be completely trusted especially with what people like in this century. She gave herself one last look over and headed out the door. She checked her bag and made sure she had her keys. She was meeting Tyler in the ball. Tyler. They really haven't seen much of each other in months. He was away trying to unsire Klaus hybrids somewhere in the Appalacians. She shrugged away the pain and hurt that was threathening to creep inside of her. She wouldn't let that matter. She was going to a dance and dance she would do. She got into the car and started to driving. She pulled out her phone and called Bonnie. The phone rang a few times before she answered it.

"Bonnie…" Caroline tried to listen she wasn't getting much signal for some reason.

"Hello…Care…."

"Bonnie…can you hear me…"

"Caroline…hey…what's up?"

"Bonnie I'm on my way to the dance do you need a ride?"

"Um…no…I…I'm running late…I'll meet you there…"

"Hello…." The line went dead.

Caroline looked at the phone for a second. "Okay…" Caroline shrugged it off and headed towards the ball.

Bonnie quickly hung up the phone. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. She felt a pair of soft lips kissing every inch of her neck. She lowered her hands and pulled a handful of light brown hair back.

"Kol…your going to make me late…." She sighed.

Kol smirked. "That is the plan sweetheart…"

Bonnie opened her eyes wide. "You…oooh.." Kol lowered his hands on her hips softly tracing his fingers over every inch of her. She jumped slightly to his touch. She closed her eyes bitting her bottom lip.

"Bonnie Bennett…" Kol whispered. His hands found the hem of her dress. He raised it slowly to her waist. He looked at the small lacy panty she was wearing. His control was starting to fade. She was getting so wet. He could smell it. He leaned in to get a better look at her arousal. He leaned his head and kissed her naval, licking and teasing her bare dark skin.

She groaned softly enjoying every blessed moment.

He used his teeth to grip the soft lacy material. He needed to get a closer taste. He lowered the lace painfully slow. His cold heart was pounding as fast as hers. His control diminishing with every sigh. Her desire was overpowering his senses. He kissed her core licking and tasting every drop of her essence. She tasted exquisite. She tasted of sweetness and pure power. He was drinking her in like a drunken fool.

Bonnie held his head steady. If he moved she would kill him. She was so close. So close…"Yes…" She moaned. She felt her walls tighten in his mouth.

Kol licked and tease her until her body buckled over. Her chest was pounding. He heard her pulse rise and fall. His instincts telling him to have a taste but no he could not. He knew if he had one taste he would be lost. He unbuckled his pants lowering them to his knees. "Are you ready, darling…"

Bonnie looked up and gave him a devilish smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you…?" She teased.

He lifted her up in his arms. She tighten her legs around his waist rubbing his aching member. He groaned. The tease. She would pay for that.

He plunged deep into her rocking in and out of her. He slowed his paced at first. She opened her eyes. She was tired of all his teasing. She rubbbed her wet core on his. He smirked. He tighten his grip on her hips. He quicken his rthyumn. She leaned her head on his shoulders. Her mind was spinning. She knew being with him was wrong but right now she didn't give a shit. He felt so good. She felt her hands weaken. Her body went getting limp. She starting to come again. She held onto him her nails digging into his dead flesh.

Kol groaned the feel of her nails in his flesh set him off. He let out one more deep groan before he surroundered. He shuttered slowly as he filled her completely. He stood there still holding the witch in midair. His knees were starting to weaken underneath him. He put his hands on her bottom holding her shaking body. He listened to the steady thump of her heart. He finally sat down on the couch with the exhausted witch still wrapped around him.

Bonnie sat there straddling him on her mom's couch. She opened her eyes and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. "That was…"

"Incredible…earth shattering…." Kol said chimming in.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever Kol…" She shook her head. She gave him a quick jab in the arm.

Kol gave her a smirk shamlessly looking at her getting dressed.

Bonnie quickly fixed her dress. She felt his damn smirk on her. She bit her bottom lip. How could someone so deadly be so damn sexy?

"Bonnie Bennett if you keep looking at me like that I will never let you leave…"

Bonnie started to blush. "Kol…" She turned around and finished getting dressed. Kol got up and fixed his pants. He tighten his belt and knew this was the part when he would be asked to leave.

Bonnie watched him dress and felt a sudden saddness. She wished he could stay but he couldn't. At the end he was still an original. His family was still trying to destroy her friends. She couldn't betray them. "Kol…I…"

Kol flashed in front of her. He grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I know my sweet…" He looked at her dark eyes for a second longer. "I'll see you…" He said as he gave her hand one more kiss.

Bonnie closed her eyes. The soft touch of his lips felt like velvet on her skin. She opened her eyes and he was gone. Bonnie wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She suddenly felt cold.

Caroline was busy her checking the drinks and decorations. Rebekah of course was no where to be found. Typical. She looked at her phone. Where was Bonnie? She said she was running late but three hours late.

"Hello, love…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Klaus…who invited you…"

Klaus smirked. "I don't need an invitation, Caroline my family has been living here for years…." He looked at the flapper dress she had on. Red really did suit her. It was the color or fire, blood…sex.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. She saw the look on his face and felt slightly intigued. " Aren't you a little old to be at a high school dance?"

"Maybe…" His eyes were wondering down her dress. The material clung to her perfectly. He took in every inch of her curves. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Caroline eyes went to his full lips. They looked soft and inviting. She wondered if they were as soft as she thought. Stop Caroline. That is Klaus. He is the enemy. Why? Why does he have to look so good in that damn white suit.

"Care to dance Caroline?" Klaus said as he stretched his hand. He wanted to touch her small frame so badly.

Caroline snorted. "I…I…can't I'm here with someone…that would be rude…"

Klaus lowered his hand. He looked around. "Well, where is he then?"

Caroline started to blush. "He's…he's…." She looked at the door and spotted Bonnie. "Bonnie…" She walked away before Klaus could say another word.

Bonnie looked at the frazzeled look on her face. "Care..what's going on?"

Caroline grabbed her arm and looked back. "I…I'm so happy to see you…"

"Care?" Bonnie followed her eyes and saw the hybrid. "Klaus? Is he bothering you again?"

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat. "No..he's just being charming again…its annoying…"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow. "Yeh…I can see how that can be real annoying…" She said sarcastically.

Caroline gave her friend a skocked stare. "Bonnie…anyway enough about me why were you late?"

"I…I…got held up…" Bonnie said blushing a little.

Caroline eyed the witch. "Bonnie Bennett you have been acting very strangely…what is it…"

Bonnie shook her head. "Care…we have an original vampire family that is always trying to kill us…"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Alright…" Caroline shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She knew that when she didn't want to saw anything Bonnie Bennett was a tomb. She wan't going to push it. At least not for now.

"Where is Tyler?"

Caroline shrugged. "He said he was going to meet me here but I don't know…lately he's been distant...especially because of someone we know…" She said as she started dagger at the original hybrid.

Bonnie looked at the intense way he was looking at her friend. He was smirking darkly. He was clearly listening to us. That smirk must be a trademark Mikaelson thing. She sighed. Kol defiately had it. Kol. She wished he was here. No. Bonnie. He is the enemy.

"Ahh I can't believe he had the nerve to show his face…why is he even still here in town…he isn't even a student here…" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Bonnie let out a little chuckle.

"What…what's so funny…" Caroline said.

"He really does get under your skin…doesn't he?" Bonnie asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.

Caroline opened her mouth and close it again. "Bonnie…"

"I know when your lying Caroline…"

"Fine…he…ahh…I don't know he's…"

"He's…hot…"

"Bonnie Bennett…" Caroline said shocked.

"Well…" Bonnie said hopeful. Maybe if Caroline understood she could stand a chance with Kol.

"Fine…yes…he's hot…he's sexy…and that accent kills me…but he's Klaus…he's dangerous…and how am I ever going to be with someone that insists on killing my frineds all the time?"

Bonnie's smile slowly faded. "Yeh I guess…"

Caroline looked back where Klaus stood. He was gone. Did he hear her? Probably. She suddenly felt guilty. But why? It's Klaus its not like he has any feelings…right? "But sometimes I wonder what it would be like?"

Bonnie's eyes looked up in interest. "Wonder what?"

"What it would be like…not to date him but… you know…" Caroline bit her lip. She waited for her friend's reaction.

"Caroline what are you planning…"

"Nothing…just a little justice…"

"Caroline…"

"What…I'm just tired of all the games he's playing…all the lines…its bull…someone needs to give him a taste of his own medicine…"

"Caroline…what are you planning…" Bonnie was starting to get worried.

"Nothing…Bonnie...what is Kol doing here?" Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are we going to be invaded with every original ?"

Bonnie swallowed the knot in her throat. He came. She couldn't help but smile.

Kol saw her instantly. His heart did a little jump. He saw the smile on he face and it took every fiber in his being not to go to her. He raised a glass of punch towards her. She started to blush instantly.

"What…Bonnie do you know Kol?"

"What? No. Of course not. Why would I?" Bonnie said shortly.

Caroline looked at Kol and frowned. "Oh yuk…he's here with Vicki…no wonder…"

Bonnie turned her head. "What?" She frowned her heart felt like it was going to break.

Caroline looked at the hurt in her friend's face. Could it be? Could Bonnie have feelings for Kol? No, it couldn't be. Hum. She had to make sure. "Bonnie…I'm going to get some punch you want something?"

"Um, sure…" Bonnie said as she stared at Kol and Vicki in a tight embrace. Vicki had her arms wrapped around his neck. She was practically humping him on the dance floor. Bile was starting to rise up her throat. She felt like vomitting on the sluts shoes. She looked around. Where was Caroline? What was taking so long? She looked at the dance floor. Kol was lowering his hands and pulling her even closer to him. She was practically a second skin. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Where was Caroline? Bonnie looked at the couple again she knew she shouldn't but Viki was pulling Kol by his tie across the dance floor. They were leaving. Bonnie frowned. What the fuck?

"Bonnie I didn't know if you wanted punch or a soda so I brought both…."

Caroline looked at the annoyed look on her friend's face she was pissed at someone. What happened?

"Oh…you know Care…I'm not feeling so good…I…think I'm gonna go home…"

"Oh okay…do you need a ride?"

"No…I think I need some air…the walk will do me some good…" Bonnie gave Caroline's hand a slight squeeze before she walked out of the dance.

Caroline watched Bonnie walk out of the dance. Something inside told her something was off. Had Bonnie really fallen for Kol Mikaelson. She took out her phone and looked at time. The dance was almost over. She had to make sure she was okay but how.

After a few minutes of questioning herself Caroline decided she had to go to the source…the original source.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline watched Bonnie walk out of the dance. Something inside told her something was off. Had Bonnie really fallen for Kol Mikaelson. She took out her phone and looked at time. The dance was almost over. She had to make sure she was okay but how.

After a few minutes of questioning herself Caroline decided she had to go to the source…the original source.

A/N: Loosely following canon.

**Chapter 3 **

Caroline walked out of the overly decorated audiditorium as discretely as possible. She checked her phone the dance was slowly winding down.

"Care…"

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. She almost had a clean get away. She slowly turned away. "Tyler…" She couldn't help but smile. He really did look good in his black suit. He walked towards her and gave her a long wet kiss. She placed her arms around his neck. "I thought you weren't coming?" She asked feeling a little bit guilty. A part of her didn't want him to.

"And miss dancing with my favorite girl…?" He said as he wiggled his dark eyebrows.

Caroline bit her lip. "I…"

Tyler held her close giving her his signature puppy dog eyes. Caroline laughed and then rolled her eyes. Of course he gave her the puppy eyes. "Oh...ok…"

Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the dance floor. Caroline laughed as he twirled her around. She felt like she was flying. Caroline giggled and leaned into Tyler holding him close. He wrapped his arms around Caroline as he started to kiss the side of her neck. She flinched as she felt the tip of his fangs touch her neck. "Tyler…" She said whispering. He loosen his grip and held her at arms length. They continued to dance until the song was over. Caroline gave him a small smile. "I'm going to go freshen up."

Tyler nodded.

Caroline took a deep breath. She needed to get some fresh air. She flashed towards the back exit and leaned on the brick wall of the school. Why did she react that way? It was Tyler. He is her boyfriend. Even though he's more away then here with her. He was trying. He was…wasn't he?

"All alone love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No…go away…" She said trying not to look at the stupid smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes. Why was he here? Why did he look so good in that suit?

Klaus smirked. He stood next to her dangerously close to her without touching her. He didn't have to he knew what affect he had on her. " That's not very nice sweetheart…you should be nicer to me…"

Caroline turned her head and frowned. "And why is that?"

Klaus licked his bottom lip. "I'm leaving tomorrow…"

Caroline suddenly felt sad. Her frown slowly fading. "Oh yeah…good." She said trying to keep it cool. She saw the flicker of blue in his eyes when she said that. They were almost hopeful. He looked innocent for a second.

Klaus was silent. His eyes remained on her face as if trying to memorize every inch of her. He wanted to memorize her face so he could capture it later. "Is that saddness I hear in your voice?"

Caroline saw his eyes roam her face and it sent chills down her spine. His blue eyes taking in every part of her. She bit her lip. He was leaving? Why? Where was he going and why was she feeling sad about it? "No…why would there be…I…don't care if you go...or stay…" She said softly.

Klaus flashed in front of her. He raised her chin with the tip of his index finger. He leaned in closer to her his breath brushing her soft red lips. He saw her close her eyes. He grinned. He turned his head and whispered into her ear. "I could be persuaded to stay…" He said softly.

Caroline swallowed the moan that was threatening to come out. She closed her eyes. Caroline get a grip. This was Klaus your lusting after. The hyrid that made your boyfriend a hybrid. The original that was trying to take over your town. The original that was terrorizing your friends. Elena. Stefan. Bonnie. Bonnie that's right. Caroline focus you have to find out what was going on with her. She cleared her throat. She had to find out what he was planning. She reached up and pushed him away softly in the chest. She needed some distance he was clouding her mind. "Go or stay what do I care?" She said as she walked away from his embrace.

Klaus chuckled. "I think you care more than you say you do…"

Caroline put her hands on her hips. He was playing with her again. "Maybe I do maybe I don't…too bad you won't be here to find out…" She said as she flashed back into the auditorium.

Klaus smirked. He pulled out his phone and dialed his sister. It rang until it went straight to voicemail. "Sister change of plans…"

Caroline flashed into the audiorium. She looked through the crowd. She had to find Tyler. Her boyfriend. She needed to get out of there and fast. She saw Tyler walking towards her with a glass of punch. "Care…are you okay…?"

Caroline nodded. "Let's get out of here…" She said as her finger circled his chest finding its way inside his shirt. She played with one of his buttons as she bit her lip.

Tyler grinned and placed the glasses down. He wrapped his hands around her waist and flahsed them into his car. Carolines giggled as he raced down the street to his house.

Caroline loosen her seatbelt and started kissing Tyler in the neck licking and sucking his warm skin. She moaned it must be a hybrid thing. He was always warm.

"Babe…" Tyler said as he tried to focus on the road. He clenched the sterring wheel.

Caroline took her hand and started to unbuckle one of the buttons to his jacket. She traced his chest with her fingers making small circles around his right nipple.

Tyler stopped her hands.

Caroline pouted. She raised her eyebrows. What the fuck?

"We're here.." He said grinning. He grabbed her hands and flashed them up the stairs.

Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck kissing and sucking on his neck. Tyler moaned. He slammed her into the wall as he closed the door to his bedroom not caring if it fell off its hinges.

He raised her dress over her hips ripping her red thong in half. She groaned. She closed her eyes picturing his hands on her body. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips. She started to grind her hips on his aching for relief. Tyler unbuckled his pants quickly groaning as he felt Caroline's lips on his neck. She was driving him crazy. "Ready babe…" He said as he plunged into her hard and fast. She held onto him as she swung back and forth on him. She moaned his hands felt so warm on her skin. So warm just like Klaus hands felt. She lifted her head and kissed Tyler crushing his mouth with her. She needed to forget about that hybrid and focus on the one in front of her. Tyler moaned. "Oh Caroline…your so hot babe…" He opened his mouth attaching her tongue with his. He thrusted into her quickening his pace.

Caroline opened her eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes looking back at her. She felt him slow his pace until he let out a out a loud grunt. Caroline felt his grip on her loosen. She unwrapped her legs around him sliding off of him. He buckled his pants grinning like a fool. "That was great babe.." She put her dress down. She smiled. "Yeah…" He gave her a quick kiss in the lips.

"Tyler…"

Tyler closed his eyes and huffed. "Shit my mom…I forgot."

Caroline's smiled faded. She knew what that meant. She had to go. She didn't want to see Mrs. Lockwoods disapproving looks.

"Care…" He said frowning.

Caroline smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know…"

Tyler grinned. "You're the best…" He flashed out of the room to distract his mom.

Caroline listen for the queue. Tyler ushered his mom to the kitchen. Caroline took a deep breath and flashed out of the house.

Caroline walked out of the mansion and took a quick look back at the house. She wiped the stray tear from her cheek and flashed home.

Bonnie walked home frustrated cursing Kol Mikaelson and his damn affect on her. Why did he have to go to the dance? Why was he dancing with Vicki of all people? Why her? What could he probably see in her? What did Vicki have that she didn't? She screamed. She raised her hands in the air.

"Bonnie...Bon…"

Kol. She turned around slowly. Her smile faded as she saw Jeremy. "Jeremy…"

"Bonnie are you okay…?" Jeremy said as he walked towards her.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah…of course…"

Jeremy raised his eyebrows. "Bonnie…something is wrong. What is it? You can talk to me. "

Bonnie looked into his brown eyes and wished they were hazel ones. "Jere…I'm just a little tired that's all…"

Jeremy shook his head. He wasn't convinced but what could he do? "Okay…can I walk you home? " He said hopeful.

Bonnie bit her lip. She should of said no but images of Kol with Vicki kept leaping into her mind. She saw the way she was swooning over him. "Sure…" She said smiling.

Jeremy smiled as he grabbed her hand interwining it with his.

Kol saw Bonnie leave. Where was she going? He followed her slowly walking a few meters behind. She was waving her hands in the air. What was wrong? He was about to flash towards her when he saw Jeremy Gilbert walking towards her. What was he doing with Bonnie? He clenched his jaw. What was he doing with his witch. He saw her grab her hand. What the fuck? He flashed towards the nearest tree and gave it a punch. The tree shook and fell as it was split in two. What the fuck. He gave it another swing. The tree completely toppled over. No. He was an original he wasn't going to let little Gilbert have what was his. He walked towards the couple and stopped. No. She wasn't his. He stood there as he watched his girl walk away with a worthless human. His heart was crushing into a million pieces. He frowned. He didn't need her. Right? He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Vicki…its Kol…whatcha doing…?"


	4. Chapter 4

My Sweet Bennett II-Chapter 4

Caroline woke up from a sleepless night to the sound of a soft almost silent breathing. It was rhythmic and shallow. Caroline turned her head saw a pair dark brown eyes. She blinked a few times and took a deep breathe. "Ty…? What are you doing here? What time is it..?"

Tyler smiled as he leaned in and gave Caroline a hard kiss. Caroline froze she was paralyzed. What was Ty doing there? What was he doing here so early? What happened? Did anything happen? "Ty what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Care…its okay…It's 5am. Everyone is okay. There's news." Tyler said shortly. He got up and started pacing back and forth. His hands formed a fist on his sides.

"Tyler what is it.?" Caroline said as she walked up to him placing a hand on his arm. He stopped pacing and gave her a sad look. "Ty…talk to me..?"

"It's the council Care…someone left a slew of bodies drained and threw them near the town square. They're pressuring Liz to find the vampires responsible. They have a list of people suspected to be vampires. You are on them. "

"What..?" Caroline asked horrified. She winced. She placed her hand over her face. "What…How…?"

Tyler walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He placed his hand on Caroline's knee. "They have an informant."

"Who? " Caroline asked.

Tyler remained silent. He lowered his eyes.

"Who else is on that list Tyler…"

Tyler took a deep breath. " Stefan, Damon, the originals and you…Care…

Care…you have to go…I can't protect you if you stay…"

Caroline got up and walked over the window. She hugged her shoulders tight. She felt so cold. So cold…down to her core. "Protect me…?"

Tyler walked over and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He placed his chin on her shoulder. "Care…everything is going to be aright…"

Caroline closed her eyes. The council was finally getting closer. She knew this day would come but she was hoping it was later. All of her friends were on the list. But not him. Why is it that he isn't a target. We are always together.

"Care…"

"Everything is going to be alright? How? Everyone I know is on that list. Everyone but you…How…Tyler…why aren't you on the list?" Caroline said as she turned around slowly.

Tyler exhaled. He took a step back. Why was she so stubborn? He shook his head. "Care…I'm sorry…" Tyler flashed away slamming the front door behind her.

Caroline opened her eyes flinching slightly from the vibration the door left behind.

Caroline looked out of the window and saw a flash in the trees near her house. "What the…?" Caroline reached into her phone and dialed.

Ring…Ring….Ring…

"Hello…"

"Bonnie…" Caroline said in a silent whimper. "Bonnie I need your help…"

"Caroline…Care what's going on?"

"Bonnie…I need to meet you…it's important."

"Care is everything ok…are you hurt…Care your scaring me.."

"Bonnie…please.."

"Okay…come over…"

"No...there are eyes everywhere…"

"Care…"

"Bonnie Bennett please…" Caroline said starting to become impatient.

"Okay…meet me near the witches house…"

"Okay be there in 20 minutes. "

"Care should we call Stefan or Elena…"

"No…not yet…"

"O…Okay…see you…"

Caroline waited for the call to end before she flashed out of her room. She grabbed her purse and care keys and drove away. Caroline took a deep breath. What was she going to do? She needed answers. She had to find a way to stay alive. She didn't want to die. Caroline parked the car near the house away from the main street. She didn't need anyone to see her car.

Caroline walked towards the abandoned house. She felt a surge of energy flow through her. The house was filled with the energy of over a dozen dead witches. Caroline took another step and froze. She didn't want to go in. She knew a vampire would never be welcomed there. She hugged her arms. She suddenly felt cold. A gust of wind was circling the perimeter.

"Care…"

Caroline turned her head. She saw a pair of dark brown eyes. "Bonnie…" She smiled. Caroline felt a wave of relief wash over her.

Bonnie raised he hands. The wind slowed down until it became nothing but a whisper.

Caroline exhaled the breath she was holding. She closed and opened her eyes in relief. "Bon…"

Bonnie walked towards Caroline and placed her hand on her arm. "Care…are you okay…?"

Caroline nodded. She looked left and right. "Can we go inside…?"

Bonnie raised her eyes. "Sure…" She saw the worry on the vampire's face. What was going on?

Caroline walked in the abandoned house following close behind Bonnie. The dusty house was filled with candles and candelabras of different lengths and shapes. One by one they lit on their own. The heat from the flames prickled her skin. She rubbed her arms trying to sooth away the pain that she was starting to feel.

Bonnie chanted a few words and raised her hands up. The flames raised up and danced. Bonnie opened her eyes and lowered her hands. "Okay…I put a cloaking spell on the house. No one can hear or see us."

Caroline nodded. She exhaled again. "Okay…"

"Care…what's wrong…" Bonnie said as she walked in front of Caroline.

"It's the council…they found some bodies drained near the town square…they are putting pressure on my mom to find them…"

"Care did you…" Bonnie said as she frowned slowly.

"What…no…of course not…" Caroline said as she placed her hands on her sides. "I don't kill…you know that…"

Bonnie shook her head. "Yes…I…so what are you worried about…?"

"Tyler told me the council has a list of vampires in town…I'm on it…so is Stefan, Damon …Elena…and the originals…"

"What…but how does Tyler know that…?"

"I don't know but he told me this morning…"

Bonnie remained silent. "We have to tell the others…"

"No…" Caroline shouted. "We can't…"

"What why…?" Bonnie insisted.

"They have an informant…someone we know…"

"What? Who?"

Caroline bit her lip. "I…I think its Tyler…"

"Tyler?"

Caroline nodded. "He was the only one that wasn't on the list. When I asked him why…he …he said 'I'm sorry'…"

Bonnie frowned. "We have to tell the others..."

Caroline shook he head. "No…no Bonnie…if we tell them Tyler knew about this…they'll…."

"Kill him…" Bonnie said as she paced back and forth. "Care…we can't keep this quiet…we have to tell Elena and Stefan…Damon I could care less but…we have to warn him…"

Caroline nodded. "What about the originals…?" She watched the witch carefully.

Bonnie opened and closed her mouth. "The. Originals…?"

"Yeh…should we warn them…?"

Bonnie turned around. "I don't see why not?"

"Okay…" Caroline walked behind Bonnie. She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Bonnie…what's wrong?"

"I have to warm him…" Bonnie whispered.

"Warn whom…Bonnie…" Caroline said softly. Kol?

Bonnie turned her head. I have to warn Kol. He…he can't die. She bit her lip. Her eyes began to water. A solitary tear fell down her dark skin. She closed her eyes. "I can't lose him….Care…I can't…" She covered her eyes with her hand. She started to sob.

Caroline placed her hands on Bonnie's. "Bonnie…" She tugged her hands away from her face. "Who…?"

Bonnie's bottom lip trembled. "I…I…can't…"

Caroline wiped her friend's tears from her cheek." Bonnie…you know you can tell me anything…I love you…"

"I know Care…I…I'm not ready yet…" Bonnie said almost ashamed. Care was her best friend but how could she tell her. No one could know.

"Bonn…I won't force you to tell me…but you know you can talk to me about anything I won't judge you…I have no right to…" Caroline said softly.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean…?" She said wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes.

Caroline tried to hide her smile. "I…I've done a lot of things I regret…and I can't take them back but…that doesn't make me a bad person…"

"What do you mean Care…?" Bonnie insisted.

"I…I kissed Klaus at the decade dance…" Caroline said as she played with her hands.

"What…you…kissed…" Bonnie was shocked. She knew Klaus was after her but kiss Klaus. What?

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I know…I'm a horrible person…"

"Care no…but when…?" Bonnie asked a bit confused.

"Before Tyler came…it was behind the school…anyway…I…" Caroline put her hand up. She shook her head. "I…it was a mistake…it was just a kiss…a nice kiss…a great kiss…but …that's all…"

Bonnie smirked. "Do you like him…?"

"I…don't know…how can I…he's….he's Klaus…he's an original…I…I don't know…" Caroline shook her head. She was so confused. " I…Bonnie…what's wrong?"

Bonnie felt shock overwhelm her. She was pale and felt a bit faint. "Caroline…I…"

Caroline walked towards Bonnie. "Bonnie what is it?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I was just a little surprised. I knew that Klaus was after you but…what about Tyler…? "

"Tyler…?" Caroline said as she bit her bottom lip.

"You don't love Tyler…?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Of course I love Tyler…I will always love Tyler but…I haven't been in love with Tyler for a very long time…"

"Are you in love with Klaus…?" Bonnie said.

"No…I…like him…I don't know why…or how…but I think I like him Bonn…" Caroline said as she sighed. "I know you probably hate me know but…I can't help my feelings…"

Bonnie gave her friend a short smile. "I don't hate you Care…I kinda wish I had your strength…"

"My strength…? What are you talking about?"

"I…never mind…just know that I don't hate you…" Bonnie said as she gave her friend a long embrace. "We have to warn everyone…"

"I know…but what about Tyler…we can't tell them it was him…"

Bonnie clenched her teeth. "Fine…it won't come out of my mouth but…at some point it will come out…"

"I know…but for now just keep it between us…and if you find out anything let me know…promise me…"

"Care give me your daylight ring…" Bonnie said as she stretch out her hand.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" She took off her ring and gave it to Bonnie. Caroline saw Bonnie take a dagger that was lying around in the ground and pricked her finger. She placed a drop of blood on the ring.

Bonnie then took the dagger and pricked Caroline's finger. Bonnie held Caroline's finger and placed a solitary drop on the ring. She let Caroline's finger go. "There…that's a blood promise. We are joined. By a witches most scared oath…"

Caroline looked at her ring and saw it shine. "A blood oath…what does that mean…?"

"It means…we are joined…as one….blood for blood…your life and mine are joined. "

Caroline shook her head. "Like sisters?"

"Yes…"

Caroline smiled and flashed toward Bonnie. She hugged her tight.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her sister. She smiled. She knew Care was always the one person she had the most in common with but now it brought relief to her aching heart to know they both shared love…love for an original. She closed her eyes wincing for a second. "Care…your crushing me…"

Caroline frowned. "O…sorry…Bon Bon…" She released Bonnie taking a step back. "We should get going before the others realize we're missing."

Bonnie nodded. She waved her hands and chanted. The flames on the candles raised and fell silent. Bonnie lowered her hands and extinguished the flames. "The spell has been lifted. We should go…"

Caroline nodded and walked side by side with her sister. "Thanks Bon…can you call Elena and Stefan…I…" She raised her hand up. She placed a finger on her mouth. "Someone is here…"

Bonnie nodded and stayed a step behind Caroline. Caroline flashed forward and stopped abruptly. "Pastor Young…"

"Caroline…."

Caroline looked at the hatred in his eyes. "What's up…?"

Pastor Young held a fist on one hand and an automatic crossbow on the other.

"What is going on…?" Caroline said through clenched teeth.

Pastor Young raised his crossbow. "I'm sorry about this but…you have to die…" He pulled the trigger.

Caroline opened her eyes. She flashed towards the Pastor. She grabbed the crossbow struggling to get it out of his hands.

"Caroline…"

Caroline turned and heard Bonnie scream. "Bonnie duck…" Caroline turned and saw the arrow flying towards Bonnie's heart. Caroline turned her arm and elbowed the Pastor in the nose. He fell back closing his eyes. Caroline flashed towards Bonnie she yelled and fell with a thump on the ground. Caroline flashed towards her. She placed Bonnie in her arms. Bonnie was coughing she looked so pale. Caroline yelled in horror. Bonnie was bleeding. "Bonnie…" Caroline placed her hand on Bonnie's cheek. Bonnie opened her eyes. She smiled. "Care..is he…is he dead….?"

Caroline's eyes were moist with the flood of tears falling down her salty cheek. "No…I hit him…"

Bonnie smiled. She closed her eyes.

Caroline saw the arrow on her shoulder. "Bonnie this is gonna hurt…"

"I trust you…" Bonnie said hoarsely.

Caroline nodded and removed the arrow from her shoulder. Bonnie screamed out. Caroline bit her lip. She threw the arrow to the side. "Its ok…Bon Bon….it's gonna be okay…" She bit into her wrist. She placed it over Bonnie's mouth. "Drink…"

Bonnie shook her head. "No…"

Caroline blinked away a tear that was falling from her eyes. "What…but…."

Bonnie smiled. "I…I feel better…"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "What…?" She looked at Bonnie's shoulder it was healing. "What…? How…?"

Bonnie smiled. "The oath…"

Caroline opened her mouth and let out a sigh of relief. She giggled. "Bonnie…your healing…"

Bonnie nodded. Caroline held her friend in her arms until her wound was fully healed. When Bonnie was fully healed Caroline helped her onto her feet. Caroline looked around. "Bonn…go into the car I have to go compel Pastor Young…"

Bonnie nodded and wobbled over to Caroline's Prius.

Caroline flashed towards the witch's house. She searched all over. "Shit!" The pastor was gone. She listened everything was quiet. She felt a little light headed. "Bonnie…" Caroline flashed towards her car. Bonnie was leaning on the passengers seat. Caroline opened the door. "Bonnie…are you okay…?"

Bonnie's eyes fluttered opened. " Care…I feel so tired…take me home…"

Caroline got in the car and drove her home. Caroline parked the car in front and opened the passengers' door. Bonnie held out her hand. Caroline held her hand steadying her to her feet. Caroline opened the front door and help Bonnie on her bed. She covered her friend underneath the covers. Caroline leaned in and kissed Bonnie in the forehead. Bonnie smiled. "Care don't go…"

Caroline shook her head. "Of course not…" She grabbed her hand and sat next to her on her bed. "Shh…get some rest…I'll be right here…"

Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes. Caroline held her hand until she heard Bonnie's slow breaths. Bonnie was finally asleep. Caroline found a chair and pulled it close to Bonnie's bed. Caroline closed her eyes for a moment.

"Bonnie …where are you…?"

Caroline opened her eyes and flashed down the stairs. "Kol…what are you doing here…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bonnie walked home hand in hand with her old love, Jeremy. He was her heart and soul for a very long time. She smiled as he opened the front door to her porch. He was always trying to be a gentleman. It was almost endearing how comfortable she felt with him. He was like an old shoe that no matter how much she walked on them they always felt like she was floating on air.

He smiled into her knowing face. She was so beautiful no matter what she did. Her smile always made his heart dance. "You are so beautiful, Bonnie bear..." He reached over and put a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Bonnie looked down. He was so sweet. It was painful some times. "Jer...I..."

Jeremy bit his bottom lip. "I know..." He lowered his hand almost retraced in shamed at how rushed he was with her. "Jer...I had a great time..." Bonnie tried to explain. He looked so sad almost disappointed, but what could she do, he broke her heart being with Anna was unforgivable. She couldn't let him into her heart so easily. It was not fair to either one of them.

Jeremy grabbed her hand and placed a small wet kiss on her hand. "My Bonnie Bear..."

Bonnie opened her eyes wide for a second. She took a slight step back. "Jer..."

Jeremy saw the shock in her eyes and let her hand go reluctantly. "I..."

Bonnie smiled. "I know Jer...I know..." She tried to give him a slight smile. She raised her hand and placed it in his left cheek. He closed his eyes. She leaned in and placed her forehead on his. She closed her eyes. His warmth always made her feel at home. He was a part of her. It was something she could not deny.

Jeremy wrapped his hands around her waist. His fingers sent a familiar trail of heat all over her waist. She opened her eyes. She shook her head she was starting to fall in the same trap. No. Not this time Bonnie Bennett. "Jer things are different now. "

Jeremy closed his eyes. His heart felt like it was going to break into a million pieces. " I know..." He stepped back slowly. His hands shrinking back. "I...I should go..."

Bonnie have him a short smile. "Yeh..."

Jeremy nodded. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Bonnie closed her eyes for a brief moment and smiled at the tenderness he always gave her. Bonnie opened her eyes and he was gone. Bonnie felt her heart tightened underneath her gown. She was immediately sad and longing Jeremy's touch immediately. Bonnie sighed and found her keys in her purse. She grudgingly walked upstairs and hid underneath the covers. She had to go to sleep.

Bonnie woke up with the buzzing of her alarm clock. She grunted. She quickly covered herself back up. She didn't want to face the day yet. It was too soon. Her head ached as she thought about last night. She rubbed her head messaging the migraine that was growing inside of her head. Bonnie checked her phone and saw the time. She had at least 2 hours to get ready if she was late again to school Caroline would start calling again. She rolled her eyes. She loved that girl but she could be annoying especially when she was concerned. She sighed she kicked the blankets back and pouted. She had to go and get ready even if she didn't want to.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders the dramatic antics of his brothers clouding his memory he needed some air. He needed to think. He was about to walk out when he heard a knock on the door. He flashed over and opened it slowly. His hybrid senses sparked there was a sweet smell of sunshine and jasmine. "Caroline..." He said softly. His smirk prominently on his face.

Caroline stood behind the door. She had her hands on her hips tapping on the hard wood floor. "Klaus..."

"Miss me already, love?" Klaus said smirking smugly.

"Klaus...we have to talk..." Caroline said as she shrugged Klaus out of the doorway.

Klaus closed the door and smiled brightly. "As you wish sweetheart..." He lowered his head following her curved bottom swinging from right to left.

He followed close behind as he watched Caroline strut into his house. He couldn't help but smile especially as his eyes wandered down her silhouette.

Caroline started to pace back and forth. She looked around the mansion in awe it was a whole lot bigger than she remembered. She smiled as she walked towards the winding stairs. She remembered the ball in the mansion candles, flowers, ball gowns and rows of champagne. It was such a magical night. She was furious at him for assuming all of her attention would be on him. As if she went to the ball just to see him. No. No way. Yes, she was personally invited but that didn't mean she was indebted to him not even if he personally engraved the invitation to save her a dance. Her smiled widen remembering the feelings of being a princess even if it was for just a one night.

" You were so beautiful that night…stars in the sky could not compare to how lovely you looked that night." Klaus said softly. He leaned on the banister of the massive winding stairs. His eyes sparked in merriment. Her blue eyes became darker as they dilated a little bit he was laying it a little thick even for him. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Klaus I didn't come here to go down memory lane…" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus smirked. "What is it love?"

Caroline walked closer to the dangerously close hybrid and smiled. "Are you going to offer a girl a drink or are you just going to stand there?"

Klaus chuckled. His Caroline was something. She had fire alright. "Of course…what would you like…wine…bourbon…" Klaus rolled up the cuff of his dark Henley up. "…or would you like something stronger…"

Caroline's eyes followed his hands and she held her breath. His blood was something she could not forget. The sweet taste stayed burned into her memory. It was close to amazing. No Caroline not now, she pushed the thoughts down into the deepest part of her. She rolled her eyes. "Bourbon is fine." She turned away and walked into the living room. She stopped and admired the general splendor. It was breathtaking just like she remembered it before. She took a seat near the fireplace. She crossed her legs and waited. She watched Klaus carefully. His smugness was increasing with every smirk and grin he gave her. She placed her hands on her lap. She watched him walk forward slowly. He stretched his hand and gave her the drink. "Love..?" She reached for the glass and brushed her fingertips over his.

Klaus narrowed his eyes momentarily. She was up to something? But what was it? Klaus sat across from her and leaned back. He waited for her to finish her drink. She had come to him so it had to be important.

Caroline took a long sip of the strong drink before she began. "Are we alone?" She said as she looked around.

Klaus smirked raising an eyebrow. "Alone…yes why love? Have you finally come to your senses and agreed to be mine?"

Caroline turned and saw the grin on his face she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "We need to talk about your brother…"

Klaus' smirk slowly faded. He clenched his chin. "My brother…?" Klaus leaned back on the couch.

Caroline saw the irritation in his eyes. It kind of tickled her. "Yes…where's Kol?"

Klaus picked up his glass and took a long drink. What did she want with her brother Kol of all people. Why Kol? "Kol…?"

Caroline smirked. She placed her hands on her lap. "Yes."

"What do you want with Kol?"

Caroline unwrapped her hands and fixed the hem of her skirt. She raised her eyes watching his piercing eyes memorize the areas of skin that appeared.

"What are you doing love?" Klaus said as he bit the side of his cheek.

Caroline smiled. "Why?"

Klaus flashed forward and leaned in. His eyes darkened. His eyes started to dilate. "What are you planning love?"

Caroline looked into his eyes and wanted to roll her eyes but didn't. He wanted to play game fine. So could she. "What am I planning?"

"Yes, love what do you want with my brother?"

"Your brother? Who Elijah? Finn?"

Klaus took a deep breath his impatience trying to claw out. "No...love Kol."

"I want Kol…" Caroline said softly.

"Are you planning something…are you going to kill him…?"

"No…"

"Well…what do you want with him?"

"I want to feel him close to me…have his lips on my skin…his mouth on my neck biting and sucking it… his skin on mine…his fingers running down my thighs searching every inch of me… I want to have him inside of me thrusting into me…slowly at first until control is no longer…

Klaus got up and threw the glass across the room. "Enough…"

Caroline bit her lip. She smirked at the hybrid's outburst. She snickered softly.

Klaus flashed in front of Caroline. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to face him. "What is so funny, love…?" He said in a low growl.

Caroline looked into his darkened eyes. His iris transferred from a dark cyan to stripes of amber and gold. "I'm on vervain…Klaus…"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. His smirk reemerged on his face.

Caroline rolled her eyes. He looked like he was trying to find the answer in her eyes. It was infuriating. "What's the matter Klaus…?" Caroline heard footsteps coming closer.

Klaus grinned darkly. "Not a thing, love…" Klaus got up and took a step back. He laced his hands behind his back. "Kol…"

Caroline turned and watched as Kol stumbled into the mansion arm in arm with a pair of brown haired girls. They were scantly dressed in skintight mini dresses that were at least three sizes two small. Caroline got up slowly.

Kol smirked as he kissed one girl in the mouth roughly and moved on to the next. His had both arms on each of the girl's holding them up. They giggled and laughed pawning him shamelessly. "Brother…Ladies…this is my brother Klaus a daft fellow…ladies…"

One of the girls looked up and smiled. She bit her lip and gave Klaus a wink.

Klaus smirked. He felt Caroline's eyes burrow a hole into the side of his face. It made the chase sweeter.

"Kol…are we going to go…you promised…" The dark haired girl said with a pout. She snaked her hands up his dark shirt. Her fingers played with the top two buttons. She leaned in and kissed his neck.

Caroline rolled her eyes again. "Kol…I need to talk to you…" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She tapped her leg on the marble floor in impatience.

Kol looked up for a second. He smiled sweetly. "And who might you be…darling…" He heard Klaus growl under his breathe. He turned his head and saw the annoyance in his brother's face. "Of course…your that tasty little thing in the bar…"

"Be careful, Kol." Klaus hissed.

"Nik…is that jealousy I hear coming from that furry little mouth…?" Kol chuckled.

Caroline's eyes opened wide as she saw a blur come across the room; in a flash Kol' s lifeless body fell on the hard wood floor. Caroline rolled her eyes. Screams were heard from the Bopsy twins in the hallway. Caroline flashed to them and quickly dilated her eyes. "You remember nothing of this. Both of you got drunk at a party and are going home to sleep it off." Caroline placed her hands on her hips tapping her heels waiting for the girls to leave before she opened up a can of wop ass on the hybrid.

"Klaus…" Caroline said as she raised her hands in the air.

"What can I say, love I didn't like his tone." Klaus said as he placed his hands inside the pocket of his dark blue jeans.

Caroline took a deep breath she lowered her hands and shook her head. She felt her phone start to vibrate. "Whatever…" She gave the hybrid a hard look.

"Are you going to answer that?" He said smirking.

Damn hybrid hearing. Caroline picked up the phone and looked at the caller id it was a text from Stefan.

_Care, where are you? Stef._

Caroline raised her eyebrow_. Heading home. Why?_

_I need my sober coach. _

_BRT. See you in ten. _

"This isn't over…" Caroline said as she put her phone away.

Klaus smirked. "I hope not, sweetheart…"

Caroline opened her mouth to retort but couldn't find one the pounding in her chest was deafening. She gave Klaus one last look before she flashed away into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

5/11/15 Yolione

Caroline raised her eyebrow. _Heading home. Why?_

_I need my sober coach. _

_BRT. See you in ten. _

"This isn't over…" Caroline said as she put her phone away.

Klaus smirked. "I hope not, sweetheart…"

Caroline opened her mouth to retort but couldn't find one the pounding in her chest was deafening. She gave Klaus one last look before she flashed away into the darkness.

Chapter 6

Caroline flashed into the darkness with an uncontrollable grin on her face. She bit her lip remembering the closeness she almost allowed herself to get with the hybrid. It was unnerving at times. He was a maniacal killer who elated in the murder and torment of many, but when his cold blue eyes stared into hers, it pierced her heart in a way that excited and scared her to the core. She placed her fingers on her lips yearning for the moment she could feel her lips on the hybrid's dangerous crimson's lip.

"Caroline…is that you…"

Caroline's eyes opened in shock as the door flew open. Stefan pulled her into the boarding house slamming the door behind her. Caroline took a step back. Stefan paced back and forth like a lunatic.

Stefan pacing became more and more erratic. He stopped and continued pacing around the living area. "Can't…drink...it…it's not my fault…I had to do it…I had to do it…It's not my fault…I had to do it….I had to…"

Caroline raised her eyebrows frowning deeply. What was going on? She saw his disheveled appearance. His dark jacket was wrinkled and covered in dirt. He had pieces of leaves and twigs in his hair. She waited until his ranting quieted before approaching him. She walked towards him slowly. He was unhinged; this could be dangerous. "Stefan…"

Stefan continued to pace.

Caroline took a few more steps closer to the century old vampire. He was repeating, "I…had to do it…" Caroline flashed in front of him holding his arms preventing him from escaping.

Stefan stopped and was silent.

"Stef…what happened?" Caroline said softly.

Stefan lowered his eyes. He remained silent.

Caroline took a deep breath. "Stefan…" She waited for him to respond, he did not. She freed one hand and used it to lift his face. She needed him to explain what was going on? "Stefan…your safe…tell me what happened?"

Stefan looked into his friend's eyes. "I…I…saw her…"

"Who?"

"Elena…she was with Damon again…and they…they…." Stefan's eyes started to become dark ebony.

"Okay…then what…" Caroline said trying to take his focus away from Elena and Damon's sex-capades. 

"I….went to get some air and I saw her...she had dark hair…her eyes were as dark as Elena's…I had to have her…I had to Caroline…"

Caroline started to panic. If he killed her this would send her over the edge she knew it. "Stef…where is she…"

Stefan grinned darkly.

"Did you kill her? Stefan…" Caroline barked. He remained silent. Her patience was wearing thin. She had t do something. "Where is she …Damn it Stef…" She yelled.

Stefan's grin slowly disappeared. "She's in the basement. "

Caroline lowered her hands. She listened in she heard a faint heartbeat. She turned to Stefan. "Stef…don't move…."

Stefan gave her a blank look.

"Stefan Salvatore…" Caroline shrieked. "If you move a muscle so help me…

Stefan reluctantly nodded.

"Stefan…?" Caroline asked unconvinced.

Stefan raised his hands in defeat. "Okay…okay…I won't move…"

Caroline gave him one last hard stare before she flashed into the basement. She braced herself for what she was going to find. She flashed down the stairs and stopped abruptly. She saw the body of the dark haired girl lying in a pool of her own blood; the veins under her eyes itching to escape, her fangs piercing her gum line. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She allowed her fangs to retract into her mouth. She had to remain calm Stef needed her. She walked towards the girl and bend down. The dark haired girl was face down; her pulse was dwindling. Caroline flashed over and carefully turned her around. She uncovered her face from the stray strands that in her cheek. Caroline stopped in horror. "Catherine…" She hissed. She needed help. She found her phone and dialed the only person she knew that could help.

Bonnie got home pissed. She had gotten dressed and went to school, but Caroline didn't even show up for class. There was a cheer meet soon and if she had to hear Caroline's lecture on the importance of practicing, she was going to lose it. Caroline didn't even show up. Whatever. She took off her shoes and slumped into the couch. A few hours of peace would be good. She closed her eyes and sighed as the silence of her house surrounded her. She was slowly drifting to sleep when she heard her phone ring. She opened her eyes and growled to herself. She let it ring once, twice, and thrice; should she pick it up? She relaxed a bit when it went to voicemail. She smiled and closed her eyes; her peace was short lived, her phone rang again. Bonnie sighed. She rolled her eyes there is only one person that calls that incessantly. She picked up the phone and finally answered it.

"_Hi Care…"_

"_Bonnie…where were you? Why didn't you pick up the phone? Where were you…?"_

"_I just got home…what's up?"_

"_I'm in the boarding house…you have to come over…" _

"_What? Why? What is going on?"_

"_Bonnie…please…it's Catherine…she's back." _

Bonnie closed her eyes. Great.

"_Bonnie…please…you know how crazy she makes me…please…"_ Caroline pleaded.

Bonnie hissed. _"Fine…be there in 20."_ She said as she hung up the phone. Bonnie got up and found her keys. "So much for having a quiet day at home. "

Caroline hung up the phone and allowed herself to relax. She tried to shake Catherine awake, but she was out cold. She huffed. "Don't tell me I am going to have to carry you…" She rolled her eyes and exhaled the frustration that was bubbling inside. She got up and jumped a few times muttering incoherent slurs. After a few minutes, Caroline reclaimed her composure and flashed the unconscious brunette upstairs. She placed Catherine on the couch and went to the bar to pour herself a drink. She drank the shot of vodka and poured herself another. "Stef…" She said looking at her friend sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Caroline gave him the glass and he eagerly took it.

"Stef…what is Catherine doing in town?" Caroline said as she sat next to him on the couch. "I thought she left town?"

"She never left." He said as he gulped down the drink. He held the empty glass in his hand examining the glass. Caroline got up and went behind the bar to find the bottle of bourbon.

"I didn't know this was a party…?"

"Bonnie…" Caroline said in relief. She flashed over and gave her friend a quick hug.

Bonnie smiled and walked into the mess that was called her life. She saw Catherine on the couch on one side and Stefan sitting on the other. His face was filled with guilt and shame. He should feel guilt. Catherine was human now. He was supposed to be on the animal diet, what the hell was going on? "What the hell happened? Why is Catherine still in town? "

Caroline sat on the couch and looked directly at Stefan.

Stefan saw the two pair of beaming eyes on him and got up to make himself another drink. "I ran into Catherine after…." He cleared his throat and gulped down the drink.

Bonnie turned to Caroline and shrugged her shoulders.

"He ran into Elena and Damon…" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Bonnie nodded and continued staring at Stefan. " Okay…."

"I ran into Catherine in town. She was trying to convince me to give her a place to stay, especially if Klaus still being in town…I said no…she was being Catherine and I lost it…I should have left, but I…I…."

"Bit her to shut her up…"Bonnie said lowly. She narrowed her eyes. "You can't do that Stefan …she's human now…" She said as she walked over to Catherine.

"You're defending Catherine…you know everything she's done…" Stefan said as he flashed over to them.

Bonnie placed her arms over her chest. "I know perfectly well what she's done…I also know that she isn't a vampire anymore…she's human…" She said walking dangerously close to the vampire.

Caroline flashed over in between them before all hell broke loose. "Okay…ok…this isn't helping…"

Bonnie turned her head and took a few steps back. "Fine…Care's right. Has anyone given her blood yet?"

Caroline flashed over and sank her fangs into her wrist. She placed her hand over Catherine's mouth and allowed the blood to fall into her mouth. Catherine swallowed the vampire blood and began to breath more regularly.

Caroline released a sigh of relief as she listened to the steady rhythm of Catherine's heart. "Okay…there you go nice and easy…"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. " Is she okay?"

Stefan got up and started to pace again. He waited until Catherine was conscious before he approached the doppelganger. "Cather…"

Catherine opened her eyes and yelled for dear life. "Stay away from me…" She got up and started to throw the couch cushions at Stefan.

Stefan flashed from side to side avoiding the flying pillows. " Catherine…Cat…stop…" Stefan flashed in front of Catherine and held her swinging arms. He managed to block a punch or two, but the kick to the chin was unexpected. Stefan was starting to lose his cool, he let his eyes dilate, "Catherine calm down…calm down…"

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "I'm on vervaine."

Stefan placed his head back. "Okay…fine then calm down."

Catherine tried to shrug off the vampire's grip, but could not. After a few attempts she relented and nodded in agreement. "Okay…fine just get your hands off of me…"

Stefan nodded and slowly took his hands off of her. He raised his hands to show her his hands. She remained there and waited for him to step away before she swung her fist into Stefan's chin. Stefan stepped back holding his chin. "Damn it, Catherine…"

Caroline flashed behind Catherine holding her arms tight. "Catherine…chill..."

Catherine jerked her arms and jumped around to no avail. She hissed and cursed at the blond vampire. "What the fuck blondie…"

"Catherine…what Stefan did was fucked up but he's sorry….right Stefan?" Caroline said as she turned to look into Stefan's hard face.

"Yeh…"

Catherine started to giggle. "The ripper is gonna stop…just because the pretty little blond said so…?"

Stefan turned his head and clenched his teeth. "Catherine…it was a mistake…." He paused and managed to give her his signature smile.

Catherine narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Fine…if you promise to play nice that will be alright…"

"I promise…" Stefan said.

Caroline smiled, it almost sounded sincere.

"Ok…Steffy I forgive you just…call off your bitch…" Catherine said as she gave Caroline a wink.

Caroline rolled her eyes and shoved her hands away from the doppelganger. "Whatever…" Caroline said under her breath. She walked away and walked straight to the bar.

"Drink Bonnie… Stefan…?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulder. "What the hell…?"

Caroline smiled and passed her a drink and then gave Stefan his.

"Sure Blondie...I'll love a drink…" Catherine said as she sat on the couch crossing her very long legs.

"I didn't ask you…" Caroline said as she sat down on the couch across from Catherine.

Stefan placed his hands on his head, his head was starting to pound. He needed to leave get some fresh air. He felt as if the walls were trapping him.

Catherine got up and rolled her eyes. She strutted over to the bar and poured herself a drink. "Not very nice…Blondie…"

Caroline plastered a grin on her face. She was about to retort when she felt the vibration of her phone and pulled put her phone. She looked at the caller and smiled. "Hello…" She said as she started to walk away.

"Caroline…darling…"

"Kol…?"

"You remembered. We have a conversion pending…"

"Yes, we do…" She looked over to Bonnie's puzzled face.

"Well darling, I am free we could get together tonight…"

"Tonight…sure what time?"

"Seven…"

"Seven…sure…" Caroline said as she smiled at Bonnie.

"It's a date…"

"A date…I…"

"Oh and wear something sexy…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. " Goodbye Kol…" She shook her head and hung up the phone.

"Care…Kol…?" Stefan said as he walked closer to Caroline. "What the hell is going on?"

Caroline smiled. "Stef…Catherine…what the hell is going on?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips in defiance.

Stefan smiled and waited. "Caroline…Kol is an original…he's dangerous…"

"And a psychopath…" Catherine snickered. "Easy on the eyes…though."

Caroline turned her head and raised her eyebrows.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What…did I hit a nerve…Bonn Bonn…?" Catherine smiled triumphantly.

Caroline looked at the irritation on her friend's face. "Easy Cat…Kol isn't the original you should be worried about."

Catherine narrowed her eyes and pouted in irritation.

Bonnie gave Caroline a smile. "Catherine why are you here other than causing trouble…"

"Well Bonn…Bonn…I am here to visit an old friend…"

"You don't have any friends Catherine…" Stefan said.

"We used to be very good friends at one time." Catherine said seductively.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was really getting tired of this.

Stefan remained silent looking into his old loves eyes. She was human again. She was human and vulnerable. He owed her nothing, but why did he feel like he did. "What do you want Catherine?"

"I need a place to stay…and protection…"

Stefan looked into her eyes. She looked so much like Elena, and she could never say no to Elena. "Fine."

Caroline shook her head. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You can stay for a day or two…no more…" Stefan said.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Stef…are you sure about this?"

"No…but its done." Stefan said. "Catherine you can stay but that's it…your on your own."

"As always…" Catherine smiled smugly.

"I'm serious Catherine…stay out of sight…Klaus is still in town." Stefan said.

"Yes he is. Why is that Carebear?" Catherine said almost purring the question.

"I don't know, maybe to collect some doppelganger blood." Caroline said smiling.

Catherine ran over towards Caroline. Stefan flashed over and held her fighting fists and kicking legs.

Stefan held Catherine down. "Caroline…maybe you should go…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What…Stefan…she…?"

Catherine smiled. "Yeah…maybe you should go…"

Caroline started to walk closer towards the other vampire. Bonnie stepped in front of Caroline and grabbed her arm. "Care…lets just go…she's not worth it…" Caroline looked into her friends' dark brown eyes. "Fine…"

Caroline walked out of the boardinghouse spitting fire. The nerve of Stefan allowing Catherine to stay with him after all the damage that she did. Damn it. Damn it to hell. Caroline took a deep breath. Catherine. Catherine was human. Catherine was human. She was no longer a vampire. She was vulnerable. She needed protection. "Damn it." Caroline hissed.

Bonnie closed the door behind her. "Caroline what is it?"

Caroline held her hand up and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Nothing…its just Catherine always winds me up…"

Bonnie nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that all?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

Caroline smiled. "Yeh…why?" Why was Bonnie giving her such a cold look. "What was going on?"

Bonnie grinned. " You tell me, Care. What is going on? Why are you so interested in the Mikaelson's? "

"What?"

"The originals, Care they are dangerous."

Caroline remained silent. "I know they're dangerous. We deal with them all the time. What is the big deal now?"

Bonnie bit he lip. "Why are you doing this?"

"Bonnie Bennett, what is this about?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth. "I can't right now." She shook her head and started to walk away. "I can't…"

Caroline raised her hands in the air. She flashed in front of Bonnie. "Bonnie…what is this about?"

Bonnie shook her head. Her eyes were glossy with tears anticipating their release. "Care…please…" She closed her eyes. She tried to turn her head but Caroline was not relent.

"Bonnie…what did I do…?"

Bonnie covered her face. "Kol…"

"Kol…?" Caroline asked in utter confusion. Why was she asking about Kol? Kol? Oh. My. God. Caroline's face flushed with shock. "Bonnie…are you seeing Kol?"

Bonnie wiped her tears and closed her eyes. She turned around. "Yes…no one knows…"She said in a soft whisper.

Caroline flashed in front of her friend. "Bonnie…I am so sorry…yes Kol called me…I…went to the mansion to see him."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Caroline gulped deeply. Her friend was speaking to her with such venom. "Bonnie…I wanted a reason to see Klaus…I think I have feelings for him…but I needed an excuse to go there without it going to his head…"

"Okay…Care…" Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Bonnie…I wouldn't lie to you…nor would I steal my best friend's man…I am not Catherine…"

Bonnie shook her head. She looked into her eyes. Caroline wouldn't lie to her would she?

"You don't believe me…fine then take my hand read my aura or energy or whatever…" Caroline said extending her hands in front of her friend.

Bonnie shook her head. "No…I believe you…"

Caroline jumped and nearly crushed her friend in a bear hug with relief.

"Care…human…can't breathe…" Bonnie said in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh…sorry…" Caroline said as she jumped back. "Listen Bonnie he called and we are getting together…but I think its just to annoy his brother…if you aren't comfortable with that I will call him and tell him to go to hell…" Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Bonnie gave her friend a smile. "Its okay…I don't like it but I know it doesn't mean anything. "

"Maybe I can get some info about the real reason why Catherine is here…" Caroline said with a grin.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure…Kol has a way of getting information out of you…he'll know if your lying."

"True…but not if he's distracted…" Caroline said with a grin.

Bonnie shook her head. "No…no…absolutely not…"

"Bonnie…please…come with me to the mansion…my wingman…"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "No…it would be too obvious."

"Not if you meet us at the Grill…accidentally…"

Bonnie exhaled. She rolled her eyes. "Fine…under one condition…" She said with a smile.

"What…anything."

"You call Klaus and tell him to meet you at the Grill later for drinks…"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Bonnie…"

"Caroline…" Bonnie said sternly.

"Okay…fine…" Caroline said rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"Caroline…are you ready for our date…?"

Caroline turned around. She closed her eyes. "Kol…"

Bonnie frowned. She turned and gave Caroline a long hard stare before she scurried away.

Kol looked into the face of his dark princess and nearly flashed to her, but no -not after what after the lewd display with the the doppelgangers brother. The fury on her face pained and elated him. She hurt him; it was only fair he hurt her back. Caroline would serve his purpose very well. "I knew we said 7, but your voice was dripping with so much anticipation…I could not wait…" He offered her his arm. "Shall we pet?"


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline would serve his purposes well. "I know we said 7, but your voice was dripping with so much anticipation…I could not wait…" He offered her his arm. "Shall we pet?"

Chapter 7

Caroline rolled her eyes and stepped aside refusing his arm. This was not a date. They were two friends going out for a bite to eat that's all. She looked back disappointment when she stopped seeing the outline of her friend. She left in a hurry and pissed beyond belief. She was going to have a time trying to calm Bonnie Bennett down. Caroline shook her head, if there was something Bonnie did well was hold a grudge. "Listen Kol, let's just get something straight…this is not a date…I just need you to answer a few questions that's all…" Caroline declared as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kol smirked. "Really…." He flashed in front of her; his hazel eyes and smile inches from her. "By all means darling, I love it when they resist…it makes the chase a lot more desirable…" He said purring his vowels.

Caroline stepped back and gave him a stern look. " Down boy…"

Kol chuckled, "Ooh I love it when you talk dirty…"

Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed at the exaggerated look on his face. There was something endearing about him; an innocence that was masked by all of the sexual innuendo that flew from his mouth. "Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night." Caroline said under her breath.

Kol smirked as they walked towards the grill. He opened the door for her and shamelessly watched her walk paying very close attention to the curve of her back and her firm bottom. "Bloody hell…" He whispered. Nik was a lucky bastard.

Caroline walked into the grill shaking her head. She felt the originals hazel eyes on her body, if it were anyone else then maybe she would have been amused but no he was off limits. She smiled as she saw the grill was almost empty. The last thing she wanted was to be seen with any original especially the original that changes from killer to clown in a nanosecond. She turned her head and saw that even Matt wasn't working that day, she could not believe her luck. Caroline looked towards the back of the grill and sat in one of the back tables. She didn't want to take a chance.

Kol took a seat close to her and smirked at the look of annoyance on her face. She was beautiful but there was another goddess that was haunting his mind. Dark emerald colored eyes and caramel skin filled his thoughts and lately all of his nights.

Caroline checked her phone once again. There were no texts nor any emails from Bonnie. Caroline bit her bottom lip, Bonbon must still be pissed. She put her phone away and shrugged. She saw Kol smirk at her studying her every move. She slowly looked up and frowned slightly, what was he up to now?

"What would you like to drink, darling?"

"Patron…" Caroline said with a small smile.

Kol smiled as he got up slowly and grabbed her right hand. He laid a soft kiss on her knuckles. Caroline breath hitched a bit. "Try not to miss me, love." Kol said.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she snatched her hands away from his grasp. "Don't call me…" In a flash Kol appeared with two glasses in one hand and a bottle of Patron in another.

"Don't call you what love…"Kol said as he wiggled his eyebrows. He poured them both a shot of the clear liquid.

Caroline grabbed the glass and chugged it down, "never mind…"

Kol drank the shot and laughed softly. "What's the matter darling, did I hit a nerve?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "No…of course not…" She refilled her glass and his as well.

Kol watched the blond carefully she swallowed her drink as quickly as he refilled it. After her third shot, she was starting to smile a bit easier. "You have a beautiful smile, cheri…" Kol said with a slight smirk.

Caroline smiled forgetting for a second whom she was sitting across from, the youngest and probably the deadliest of the originals. She shook her head as she kept her smile plastered on her face. "Does that really work…?"

Kol' s smile slowly faded. "You tell me sweetheart…" Kol said as he leaned in close to the blond bombshell. He lightly caressed the bottom of her chin with the tips of his fingers.

Caroline narrowed her eyes and snatched Kol' s hand away. "No…and save that crap for your girlfriend…"

Kol frowned and slumped back on his chair. "I beg your pardon, to whom are referring to, love…" He reached over and took a long gulp of the stiff drink.

"Bonnie Bennett…" Caroline said.

Kol leaned forward placing his thumb on the bottom of his chin and his index finger under his mandible. "You've been listening to gossip sweet heart…"

Caroline snorted, "Pig…"

Kol raised his eyebrow," Vampire…" He said as he displayed his vampire face.

Caroline bit her bottom lip trying to suppress a laugh but found herself laughing all the same. She closed her eyes and tried to stop, but found herself laughing even louder. Tears were falling from her eyes like a cascade of water from a spring.

Kol' s fangs retracted in an impotent cloud as he listened to the scornful laughter coming from the blond vampire. His smirk transformed into a deep frown displaying his displeasure.

Caroline saw the hurt in his face that was cleverly masked with scorn, and Caroline's smile faded slowly. Even originals have feelings. Who knew? She rolled her eyes and sucked in a laugh that was threatening to escape her cherry colored lips. "Aw…did I hurt the babies feelings…" Caroline said in her best baby voice.

Kol' s anger grew as her mocking continued. His hands tightened into a clenched fist as he waited impatiently for the blond vampire to stop. She did not. In a flash, he was behind her with a silver table knife scrapping her throat. "I am a thousand year old original vampire…be very careful with the next word that comes out of your mouth…"

Caroline's laughter came to a deadly halt. She saw the murderous intent on the original and started to become fearful. His deadly stare brightened with triumph, he was indeed the master of the moment. "Klaus…" Caroline said desperately, it was a card she played reluctantly she didn't like feeling like a damsel in distress but with these originals it was inevitable.

Kol froze; his expression was paralyzed. He closed his eyes and turned towards the front parlor. Caroline wanted to leave, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction. She waited a fraction of a second before the rage, shock, and intrigue rushed away from the face of the youngest original. Caroline kept a smile etched on her face. Kol's frown transformed into a deep deadly grin, "Well played, darling…" He sank back on his chair and leaned back. Caroline shifted in her chair, the emotions in this family ran from zero to 80 in a split second. She reached for the bottle of Tequila and refilled her glass, stopped and refilled Kols' glass as well. "Are you trying to take advantage of me, darling…"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Not in the least…" She chuckled under her breath.

"What…?" Kol asked as she laughed to herself.

"You…don't need any more encouragement…you're an obnoxious flirt…actually you all are…"

"We all…who are we all… pray tell…?" Kol asked intrigued.

"You all…the Mikaelsons'…you…Klaus…Rebekah…" Caroline said as she laughed, "Even Elijah…" Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

"Lijah…ooh this you have to tell…spill…" Kol said as he smirked leaning closer to get a better listen. "…if you know something else other than the holier than thou twat I know…you have to tell me…"

Caroline laughed, "He is uptight…all those suits…granted he does look hot, but still was he born in a suit…"

Kol laughed, "Of course…"

Caroline raised a glass to her mouth and almost spit it out…with laughter…." You're horrible…"

Kol shrugged, "What can I say…I am…and sexy as hell…" He said as he gave his best seductive stare.

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Modest too…" She said sarcastically.

Kol raised his glass, "I'll drink to that…"

Caroline laughed and raised her glass, "Bottoms up…" Kol clinked his glass with hers.

Caroline took a long gulp and twirled the ice cube around her glass.

"Why so somber, sweetheart…?" Kol said, he was mesmerized as her laughter became more and more stern. It was no wonder Nik was enamored with her.

"Kol… are you and your family here to stay….or are you guys just…passing through…" Caroline looked up and allowed herself to be vulnerable at least for a moment.

Kol lowered his eyes and have tried to hide a grin, "Why do you ask sweetheart…?"

Caroline bit her bottom lip, "I just want to know…before we get too attached?"

"We?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow.

Caroline forced a smile on her face, shit she said too much," I…never mind…"She laughed and tried to get up stumbling.

Kol flashed over and held her up before she stumbled. Caroline stumbled into Kol's arms wrapping her arm around his neck. "Oops…I…don't feel so good…" Caroline held her pounding head, the room was spinning.

Kol held her up securing her on her stumbling feet. "You are a light weight, love…" Kol said snickering at the bubbly blond in his arms.

Caroline was shocked, "…Me…I could hold my own…thank you very much…" She said as she grabbed the bottle of Patron. She leaped forward trying to grab bottle but the bottle kept moving. "Your…you coming with me…"

Kol shook his head. "Okay…love…let me…"

Caroline frowned and gave him an exaggerated pout, "Kol…that's mine." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Kol raised his arms up in mock defeat. He grabbed the bottle and gave the bottle to Caroline that snatched the precious bottle like her life depended on it. "Mine…"

Kol laughed, "I think it time to get you home, sweetheart…"

Caroline smiled, "Yeh…"

Kol offered his arm and Caroline giggled, "Such a gentleman…" She giggled and took his arm willingly. She stumbled a step or two and then followed the original out of the grill.

The cold air felt great in Caroline's skin. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I love the stars...in the sky…" Caroline turned and saw a parked pickup and jumped on the back seat. She bent down and dusted off as best as possible. It was still filthy, but oh well. She shrugged and lied down.

Kol smiled, "They are fantastic…here…" Kol turned and saw in a flash was lying down next to Caroline. "If you wanted to get me on my back…all you had to do was ask…"

Caroline turned and faced Kol. She gave him a shove, "Whatever…Did you really used to live here …like a million years ago…"

Kol rolled his eyes, "Ha…ha very funny…how old do you think I am?"

Caroline laughed, "A bazillion…." Caroline covered her mouth to cover her laughter.

Kol frowned.

Caroline rolled her eyes and swatted his arm, "I am just kidding… but seriously what was it like before…"

Kol smirked. "Things were different then…people were simpler…people were content with working, having families…"

Caroline sighed, "Sound's nice…"

Kol turned his head and gave her an exaggerated gag. "Boring…"

Caroline laughed.

Kol got up and leaned his head on his left hand. He looked into Caroline's eyes asking the obvious, "Oh come on darling…can you honestly say being tied to some useless human and surrounded by dirty cretins… is what you want for the rest of your life…"

Caroline's eyes opened wide. "Wow…Kol…who stole your pony?"

Kol stared at the look of shock in her face and started to burst out loud laughing. Caroline chimed in laughed as well.

Kol' s laughter died down slowly. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared into the calm cool night air.

"Kol…Do you ever miss being human?"

"And…be weak, defenseless, and always in the brink of death,,,,pahh…" Kol spat out.

Caroline considered his words. "But…as an original aren't you always at the brink of death?"

"I…suppose your right…sweetheart…" Kol turned his head and saw the blond start to fall asleep.

Kol got up quickly and lifted the sleeping blond in his arms. He flashed her through the streets lights, shadows and alleys. They arrived moments later in front of the mansion steps. He shifted his weight a bit and opened the oversized wooden door. He scurried up the stairs three steps at a time until they reached a darken bedroom. He gently placed the blond on the middle of the bed. He brushed a stray strand away from her face. She sighed softly at his touch. Kol smirked and covered the sleeping blond. Kol closed the door behind him and calmly walked down the winding stairs. He fixed his collar and stopped in front of an oval shaped golden mirror. He smiled and turned his head from side to side. "You are one sexy man…" He turn to the side and gave his bottom a quick shake. "Yeh, baby…"

"Bloody hell, Kol…"

Kol stopped and turned his head, "Nik…"

"Kol…admiring yourself again, little brother…" Klaus said unamused. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

Kol smirked as he took one more look at the god in the mirror. "What can I say…I am the most handsome Mikaelson…"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

Kol flashed over and snatched the glass from his brother's paws. Klaus growled and narrowed his eyes, Kol smirked and finished the glass slamming it on top of the bar. "Charming…" Klaus uttered.

Kol walked out of the living room and opened the door he turned and gave his brother a wide grin. "Brother there is a present room…"

"What?" Klaus said.

Kol flashed out of the door, "Your welcome…"He said as he disappeared into the night. Kol

Curiosity filled the hybrids' mind. He flashed up the stairs and opened the door slowly. A mess of golden curls peaked out of the ebony covers on his king sized bed. He uncovered his gift slowly. Knowing Kol it could be a dead carcasses with blond hair. He leaned forward getting closer to the mysterious creature. It didn't smell dead at least…it smelled like vanilla and cheap booze. He frowned slightly. His throat clenched, "Caroline…"


End file.
